


Red Stones

by Dragonstones



Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki's POV, Mild Language, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person, tags will change as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstones/pseuds/Dragonstones
Summary: After escaping the Avengers and his brother Thor, Loki now finds himself with a woman on Jotumhiem. All seems to be well with this woman. Expect that the climate should be effecting her and yet it's not. With curiousness peaked, Loki plans to find out who and what this woman is. But, is the God of Mischief ready for what he will discover?[A fic inspired by Maiden_of_Asgard's 'Frostbite']





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frostbite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841749) by [Maiden_of_Asgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Asgard/pseuds/Maiden_of_Asgard). 



> This fic is the first of its kind I'm trying and I'm nothing but a ball of nervousness. 
> 
> This is my first time writing a Loki x OC fic. I've been wanting to do one lately, but couldn't choose a topic. Then I was reading MOA's 'Frostbite' and inspiration came to my tenfold. So, thank you so much MOA for posting Frostbite, it's helped me more then what I was expecting. 
> 
> As always everyone, comments and Kudos are welcomed!

Well, this is a rather peculiar situation. I was able to escape that mortal world, Midgard. Or Earth as the mortals called it. Take that Thor! And you’re ‘Avenger’ friends too. My body aches with every step I take. It’s cold and snow is hailing. But, I know where I landed. Oh, how the norms mock me. And I hate it. I completely hate it. Jotunheim, this blasted place. Why of all places did I have to end up here? Asgard would have been better, though not by much. It’s still a better place than this frozen wasteland. Jotunar, Frost Giants, Jotunheim—I hate it all! I hate everything! How could this happen to me? Yes, I hate my birth father for what he did. Leaving me out to die in some temple. But, with how large the Frost Giants are...I can see why death was the most merciful thing he thought of. Sad, sympathizing with my murdered biological father. The one I murdered with my own hands. I even tried to destroy an entity race, my race, for Odin’s approval. To be Thor’s equal. Pathetic. 

Due to the thoughtless escape, I don’t know where exactly where I landed in Jotunheim. So, I can only hope I’m close to some sort of civilization. A village, small city...even the capital, Utgard would be fine. Hel, a cave would do fine. Anything to get out of the harsh weather. The winds are icy and nip at my very skin. Very pale skin. I can’t stand my Jotun skin, I can’t. What lays beneath my little Asgardian glamour is nothing but a revolting monster. I know dropping the illusion will make me resilient to the Jotun weather. But, I can’t bring myself too. I hate it. I hate it too much. All the lies, all the favoritism, all the disappointed looks. No wonder Odin favored Thor so much. How could anyone love a monster? I want to cry. I want to fucking cry. Why me? Why is it always me? Alright, Loki, pull yourself together. It’s cold and you need to find shelter. Get your ass moving. Trekking the terrain isn’t easy for a being of my stature, but it’s manageable. 

I don’t know how long I’ve been moving, but my body is growing stiff with each passing moment. A throbbing ache in my bones and my muscles scream in protest. My wounds a barely heal. Worse than a snail's pace. But, I must keep moving. The faster I find shelter, the faster I can rest. And the scent of my blood will attract predators. And I’m in no shape to fight anything off. But all that can be seen for miles is snow-covered tundra in some mountains. Great, landed in a complete snow wasteland with no shelter that the eye can see. And I can see about a hundred and fifty years in every direction. So, visibility—as mortals would say—is shit. Looking around, I’m hoping to find some form of shelter. Nothing that I can see. How large is this tundra that I’ve fallen into to? But I still head forward. Stopping would mean certain death by predators. Or bleeding out, I suppose. Though, my wounds are not bad. At least not life-threatening...I hope.

Soon I see a blue jagged formation come into view. It appears to be a side of a mountain. Or a small one, can’t tell at the moment. But, maybe I can find a cave or something to hide in for the snow and ice. Maybe I’ll get lucky and find a hunt to say until I can heal. I’ve read that Jotunheim has hunting grounds in many mountain ranges for those to stay in while on long hunting trips. Much like Midgard has. I guess some things are just common sense. Wrapping my arms close around me, I try to lessen my body surface as much as possible. This way I wouldn’t freeze. Well, not that I would anyway. Being a Frost Giant has its perks. Looking around again, I don’t see anything resembling a hut. Wonderful, I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up. Well onto toward the rig. Hopefully, I can find a cave. I don’t want to be out in the open. Looking behind me, a trail of blood and packed snow. Sighing, I turn my head forward. As I got closer to my destination, I can see a small opening in some rocks. Oh, sweet Ginnungagap, this is good. Finally shelter. 

Trekking to the opening isn’t easy. The snow is thick and even with my boots, it’s hard to walk. And it doesn’t help that the snow is midcalf on me. My clothes and armor are helping to keep the falling snow and ice off me. But, didn’t help with getting through the already fallen snow. The armor is heavy on its own, but the metal pieces also add to the weight. So, I sink deep when I walk. I can’t tell time at all either. The skies to grey with the storm. Finally, I get to the opening and hurry inside. Now safe from the weather, I shake off any snow one my being. The opening seems to be an entrance into a cave within the mountain. Its shelter against the cold, so I’m not complaining. Walking forward, I find a large pile of rocks. It’s big enough for me to hide behind and rest. And rest I will. Now behind the rocks, I sit and curl into myself sighing. I can still the entrance from where I’m at. Eyelids fall as I drift into sleep. 

When I wake up, I yawn. I don’t know how long I’ve been sleeping, but I need to concentrate on healing my wounds and keeping my Asgard skin up. I lift my head and feel a scream tearing out of my throat. There’s a figure standing in the entrance and from what I can tell, they weren’t expecting to someone. I can’t tell if their male or female, their too far away. I want to move, but I found that I couldn’t move. My body isn’t responding to me at all. I look down and try to move my arms. Nothing, but a little tremble. Oh great. Looking up I scream again, the figure has come closer. I had screamed right into their face. Correction her face. It’s a woman, it seems. And she’s not very pleased to see me. And, If I was in her feet I would be too.

“Who are you?” 

I still couldn’t move. Either it was from fear or the cold, but I didn’t know. All I could do was stare at the face in front of me. Emerald eyes, pale skin, and wavy dark brown hair. Her expression is stock, making reading hard or impossible. And yet her voice suggests that she isn’t pleasant or friendly. Or annoyed. She wearing a long poncho made of fur ...a very long poncho. I mean it covers her entire body. From neck to toe. But, I don’t care. I want to getaway. So much for this being a place to rest and be alone. I don’t need a companion to worry about. I have resources in a few of my magic pockets, but not enough to sustain two beings. And my magic is low, stained from healing my wounds and keeping my glamour up. And I had no weapons on me. I’m in such a weakened state that I can’t conjure up a knife. As the Midgardian saying goes, I’m fucked. I opened my mouth to say something, but I spotted movement. I blink as she places a finger on my forehead. What the? 

“A Frost Giant? Just my luck.” She hissed. Great, she doesn’t seem happy about it. “Get up.”

What in the name of Valhalla? How did she know? And all with her finger against my forehead? Who is she and how did she do that? “Can’t…” My voice is above a whisper. My throat hurts from even talking. Now I know I’m in bad shape. The female raised a brow, though her expression is still blank. Maybe I can get her to help me. I need to know where I can find a more...comfortable place to rest and heal, preferable warm. I’m cold and these rocks are not the most comfortable for sleeping. And my muscles hurt from the position I slept in. This is bad. 

“What?”

“H-hurts...Wounds…” My voice trembles as I speak again. Pathetic. This is pathetic of you Loki. You want to rule Asgard and Midgard, but can’t move in front of this woman? Can’t hide the fact that I’m in pain and need help? This is very pathetic of me. I want to crawl into a hole and die. The great Silver-Tongue weak and trembling in front of a stranger. 

“Really now?” She stands and looks down at me. With the angle I have, her face is very...unsettling. She reaches her hand out and grabs me by the collar of my clothes. Then she pulls me out of from the rocks I’m behind and to my feet. Immediately I fall. My legs can’t support me. What the hell? I look up at the woman and she snorts. “Useless.”

I don’t like this woman. How dare she touch me. I’m the prince of Asgard and the king by legal succession. And the rightful king of Jotunheim. But I don’t want this place, I’ll never want this place. It’s not the throne I seek. I glare at her and she seems amused. If I didn’t feel so cold and could move my body, I’d wipe that look off her face. Off her...pretty face. It’s smooth and the green eyes go so very well with her skin and hair color. She leans down and stared at me. What? More gloating? She’s amused and it’s pissing me off. I’m not in any shape to do anything it seems. Why am I so cold? I’m a Frost Giant, I shouldn’t be cold. 

“Why are you pale?” Her voice has a hint of curiousness in it. I raised a brow. Why is she asking me this? I’m known for being the adopted son of Odin. And that Odin had given me my glamour. Did this woman not know? If she didn’t, then I’m not telling her. I don’t have time too. Stupid woman. 

“What?” My voice trembles more. It’s low now as well. And raspy. It hurt to even speak. I must be in bad shape. Worse than I thought. Shit, I may have to revert to my Frost Giant from. My magic is straining. Soon, I’ll have to choose. Either keep my glamour up or heal my wounds. I hate my life.

“Must I repeat myself?” She snares. Great, I’m dealing with a bitch it seems. Just my luck. Why do I always have shitty luck? It’s not fair. Oh, norms give me a break. Rolling my eyes, I give the woman an answer; “...Because I am…” 

She blinks expression stock again. “Hmm, I have a feeling you’re using magic to hide your birth skin. You do release that you’ll freeze with it right?” Oh, gods her tone. It’s that know it all kind. And she stands there. Like this is some movie and she’s waiting for the big act. The rocky floor is cold and I’m starting to shiver. Great, this is great. Fantastic. I’m visibility showing that the cold is affecting me. 

“I don’t like it...my blue skin.” My teeth chatter as I speak, my body shivers more. 

She leans down. What is she doing? Her hands reach out and grab me. Next, I know I’m in a sitting position against the wall of this cave. “Well, you have a choice. Use your magic to hide your birth skin and die or use said magic to heal your wounds. Make your move.” Shit...she has a point. An actual point about my situation. No, it’s a point about my survival. 

So, to my displeasure and the sickening feel in my stomach, as I do so, I revert to my Frost Giant form. My birth skin. At least now the cold doesn’t bother me. And I can feel the tingling warmth of my magic concentrating on mending my wounds. I look up at the female and she’s rather pleased that I’ve listened. 

“Good. At least you have some brains.”

Bitch! How dare you speak like I’m some common man with a lack of brains? If I wasn’t in this state, I’d cut your head off long ago. Trusting myself to my feet I snarled; “Why you—” But interrupted as I crashed into the rocky floor again. My legs couldn’t support my weight it seems. I must still be stiff from the cold and the curled potion I once slept in. This is humiliating. Very humiliating. 

“Oh Norms, why me?” I look at her with a raised brow. Then I’m lifted off the floor and over her shoulder. Oh, this is wonderful. It doesn’t help that I had squeaked “Hey!” As she was lifting me. I sounded like a small child. A small startled child. Oh, how far have I’ve fallen from grace for this to happen?

“Shut up or I’ll leave you here to become the meal of whatever creature stumbles upon this cave. Be thankful that I can find you useful.” The woman huffs, slapping the back of my thigh. My clothes and armor are thick, but I left the sting burn. How is this mortal strong enough to carry me? Let alone smack me hard enough for the pain to be felt through it? Is she even a mortal? 

“What do you mean by ‘useful’ and be gentle with my wounds!” 

She snorts but doesn’t answer me. Wonderful. My body isn’t responding to me and now I’m at the mercy of this mortal—not mortal—who or whatever she is! This is not my best day. We walk in silence for a while. Uncomfortable silence. Putting my face into the fur poncho I groan. This has to be one of the lowest points in my life. Ungracefully Carried like a sack of potatoes. If anyone in Asgard saw this, I’d be a laughing stock for the rest of my existence. Not like I am already. I sighed, shouldn’t let my mind wander. It’s doing me no good. Closing my eyes, I rub my face against the fur. It’s soft, nice to the touch. It has a fresh crisp scent, like spearmint. And it’s warm! 

Lifting my head I say; “This fur of yours is soft. What creature did it come from?”

“I don’t know. It was given to me. Wasn't told what it's made from. Now hush, you should try and sleep. You're exhausted.” Her voice is low and while she does have a point, I don’t want to sleep. I don’t know if she’s an enemy or not. I don’t know if I can trust her. But, the warmth of the fur is like a flame to a moth. It’s calling me. And I can’t resist. 

I wake with a start. I don’t know where I am and everything is foggy. Did...did I dream that I was so weak that I had to revert to my Frost Giant from and that a woman is carrying me? Wait, why are these rocks walls moving? And why is the floor moving? Why am I so high up? Am I floating? No, I don’t think I’m floating. There’s something soft and warm under me. What’s going on? 

“Relax, Frost Giant. We’re still in the cave system I found you in.” 

That voice, I know it. It belongs to that woman!. I look over my shoulder and my heart plummets. She’s real...and I’m over her shoulder like a rucksack. Great, it wasn’t a dream. All that happened did happen. 

“Oh, okay.” It’s the only thing I can say. How humiliating and disappointing. I was hoping for all that had transpired was nothing but a bad dream. While fuming to myself, I’ve noticed that my wounds are still there and barely healed. “My wounds are taking a long time to heal.” She hums like she knew that my wounds haven’t healed much and is amused that I've now noticed. 

“I sense that you’re magic is almost depleted. That’s likely the reason it’s taking so long.” She gives a weak pat to the back of my thigh like one does to comfort a child. Or she’s making sure I’m awake. 

“Most likely. ” I grunt out, irritated by the whole situation. 

“Now hush, you’re annoying.” The woman sounded annoyed as well. But she’s been grinding on my nerves since I met her. And I’ve had enough. More than enough. Fuck it, I don’t need help from her. From anyone! Throwing my head over my shoulder, voice filled with irritation, I snapped; “Do you even know how I am, wench?!”

She stopped in her tracks. All is still and silent. I can feel the glee welling inside me. Maybe she’s realized who I am and is now regretting how she acted and treated me. Though if she begs for mercy, I may give it to her. I do love to see them squirm. But, I wasn’t expecting her to yank me from her shoulder. And what’s more concerning is that my feet are not touching the ground. She’s holding me at arm's length with both her hands. And her look is not a pleasant one. She’s pissed. 

“Would you like to repeat that? I didn’t hear you.” her voice is full of venom. And for a moment I felt like I’ve royally screwed myself. I can feel her nails digging into the skin of my upper arms, though not breaking it. I curl my lips back and give a low growl, this woman can’t harm me. Even if she desires to. Even in my weakened state, she can’t inflict harm on me. 

“I said—” I began to snarl. But cut off as shooting pain rips through my forearms. Looking at one of my arms, I see that her nails have broken my skin. But, what has me worried is not the pain in my forearms. It’s the pain of partly healed wounds reopening. I don’t have much magic left and now that wounds have reopened, they’ll take longer to heal. A scream pulls from my mouth, the pain is horrible. It’s almost too much for my weakened body to take. So, fucking whatever pride and dignity I have left, I plead. “I’m sorry. I’m truly sorry. I didn’t mean to say what I said. Please stop.” 

And she does. I don’t feel her nails in my skin anymore. But I still hang where she holds me. Now with small droplets of blood dripping onto the cave floor. My head hangs limp against my chest. I want to cry. Why me? Why am I the one with such cursed luck? It’s not fair. The woman sighs and places me back on to her shoulder, gently this time. 

“That’s what I thought.” Her voice is soft, like a mother comforting a child after a scolding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and this woman rest for a bit. But, soon Loki notices that something is off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for a bit of angst to happen....though I'm not sorry.

“Hey, wake up. Nap times over.”   
  
Groaning I blink my eyes open. My head hurts and feeling a bit gross to my stomach. Every part of my body hurts. And the light didn’t help either. There’s a small ball of light on the rocky floor. Seems she’s able to use magic like me. But, nuzzling into the soft fur around me helps ease the pain. Wait? Fur? That doesn’t seem right. Jolting up, looking around like a startled animal, I notice that we’re in a small space. Though the rocks are the same to the ones that are in the cave that the woman found me in. Looking at the fur beneath me, I realize that it’s the poncho that she was wearing. I look at her, confused.   
  
“I’ve put us in a large crevice.” She seems tired. At least by the sound of her voice.   
  
“We stopped?” titling my head, I blink. She nods. I also notice that she’s still wearing the fur poncho. How can I tell? There’s dried blood on it. My dried blood. On the left shoulder and the blood covers a good part of the front. Maybe on the back too. Wouldn’t be surprised. So, she had two. Well at least two, from what I can see. She chuckles. Like she knows that I’m surprised about her having to ponchos. Or I have a funny look on my face. Yeah, the second option.  
  
“I got tired. Needed to rest.” Well, can’t blame her for that. Asgardians are three times denser than mortals. That’s what adds to our strength and weight. But the fact that she can carry me is astonishing. I’m impressed. I sit upright, folding my legs under my frame. The poncho is thick, making a good cushion between the cave floor and my bandaged legs. Wait? Bandaged!   
  
“Bandages?” Blinking, I place a hand on the white stripes. Indeed, their bandages. So, I’m not imagining them. Good, at least I’m not going crazy. I look at my arms and they're bandaged as well. “Where did they come from?”  
  
“I used some of my supplies. Can’t have you bleeding to death on me.” She stifled a yawn. She must be very tired.   
  
But she has a point, I don’t want to bleed to death on this forsaken planet. That would be the worst thing to happen to me. I advert my gaze for the woman and trail about the small space the crevice lead too. It’s small, able to fit two normal size Jotuns. But, with the woman and I being smaller it fits us comfortably. My eyes soon land on a heap of clothes. At first, I didn’t recognize them as mine, but the gold medal and color scheme are dead giveaways. Wait if my clothes are there...am I? Panicked I look down at myself and sigh in relief. I’m wearing a simple green tunic and a pair of knee-length black trousers. Both are clean and smell very nice. And I’m barefoot. Wait a minute...these are not my clothes…  
  
“Y-you...Undressed me?!” Whether the question or the expression of my face, she chuckles. How is this funny? If she did undress, then she saw my naked in this...disgusting form. No, I’m not shy if a woman sees me in the nude. But, in this form...disgusting. I’m a revolting monster! Who would want to see something like that naked?   
  
“I left your underwear on. I’d undressed you, so I could treat your wounds. So, calm yourself. I didn’t see your...package.” She smirked with the last word. Like she’s teasing me. She has to be. I felt my face heat up. Doubt know if it’s from embarrassment or anger, but I can’t bring myself to care. But soon, I realized that I’m not in the best shape to fight is one should break out. I take a deep breath and try to calm down. She used her resources and patched me up, even though she didn’t have too. Don’t be ungrateful Loki. She can leave you here for death.   
  
“Thank you...for treating my wounds.” I finally told her after some time, once I had composed myself. I look down and fiddle with the fur of the poncho. “And...for clothing me in clean clothes.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Chuckling she pulls out a small leather bag. Opening the bag, she takes a strip of meat. Then extends her arm. “Hungry?”  
  
“Yes!” I chime. My stomach growled at the mention of food. I suspect that I haven’t eaten in a day or two and I’m starving! Taking the offered meat, I gobble it down. It’s jerked. Likely to keep it preserved. And it’s good, very good. Very delicious. And it had a bit of spice to it. Not spicy like it’s hot and your mouth is burning hot. But spicy as in a little kick you can taste. “It has a bit of a spicy kick.”   
  
She smiles and pulled a small piece out for herself. “Peppered beef.”  
  
“Peppered beef...jerky?” The question falls from my lips without me consciously doing so. She chuckles and nods. I didn’t know Jotunheim had cattle. Or something close to cattle? She could have gone to Midgard and gotten the cattle there. That seems most plausible. This planet is too harsh and cold for normal Midgardian beef cattle.   
  
“Yes. it’s not easy to find beef on Jotunheim. But, it’s possible.”   
  
I blink. Jotunheim has cattle? That’s...very surprising. I never expected this. This cold planet has cows. That’s very interesting and...exciting. How does she keep them alive? How much work does she put into the care of the cattle? Does she breed them? How does she keep them warm? I can feel so many questions bubbling up in me that I can’t contain my excitement. This is so...interesting! “Beef? As in cattle beef? Like the ones on Midgard?” I can hear the giddy in my voice.   
  
“In a way. Though these cattle or cows are more adapted to this climate. And native to the planet.” Well, not cattle from Midgard, a bit of a disappointment. But, Jotunheim has native cattle, interesting. Does she have a farm? Possibly, but she could have bought the jerky from someone in a market. I opened my mouth to ask another question when my stomach growled again. The woman’s smirked, she heard it too.  
  
“Got any more?” I asked sheepishly. I shouldn’t be asking for more, I don’t know how much she has. And I doubt she has enough for two persons.   
  
“Yeah.” She pulls out a medium-size piece and chucks it at me. “eat up.”   
  
And eat I do. I don’t gobble this piece down like the first. I take my time devouring this. Taking a bit and ripping it off, chewing. The jerky causes my mouth to water as I chew, so I swallow the extra saliva. Most Asgradain men would have spit, but I’m not disgusting. And spitting in front of a lady is very rude. After finishing the jerky, I sigh in contentment. With a semi-full belly stomach, I know I won’t be irritable from hunger. I lay back down on the fur. I can tell by how this woman is leaning against the wall that she isn’t planning on moving anytime soon. I look at the icy walls. The light that came from the ball made the blueish grey wall glitter. It’s pretty. I may hate this planet and the Frost Giants, but sometimes this wasteland has beauty of its own if one looks.   
  
I’m unsure about how much time has passed. And I’m starting to feel sleepy again. As nice as sleep is, I shouldn’t. I need to stay awake to watch the progress of my wounds. I’m still in a state where if I fall asleep, I would likely not wake up. I can’t let that happen. So, I need to stay awake. I press part of my face into the warm and sigh. I mumble out; “Sorry about earlier.”  
  
She tilts her head and blinks. Did she not hear me. I move my head a little and was about to say again, but she shakes her head and hums. “It’s fine. Both of us are under stress and tempers blew.” I nodded and mumbled a ‘yeah’ in acknowledgment. My eyelids are becoming heavy. Crap, no! Stay wake Loki. Don’t fall asleep! Don’t!  
  
“Well, it’s time to get going.” The woman says as she stands and stretches. Her sentence is a relief. The movement will force me to stay awake. I lift myself from the fur poncho and wobble. My legs feel like jelly, but I take a step. From what I see everything is fine. I’m not crashing to the cave floor, so that’s good. I take another step. I wished I haven’t. Too far gone to second guess myself, I crashed to the floor. Well, this is wonderful.   
  
“I’ll carry you.” I could only huff. How nice.   
  
The woman steps over me and I hear some rummaging. Most likely taking care of my dirty clothes and grabbing the fur poncho. I look at her as she returns to being in front of me. My limbs hurt from colliding with the rocky floor, but I pull myself into a sitting position. Muscles are now screaming from the pain of moving. I’m lucky my wounds didn’t reopen. The fur poncho I used as a bed is slipped over my head and drapes my body. Once the poncho is on, the woman hoisted me over her shoulder again. Can’t I be in a different position than this one?

I watch the cave walls pass by as we trek feather into the mountain. It’s been a while since she started up walking again. Though her pace is a bit faster than before we had rested. Seems she’s in a bit of a hurry, though I don’t know where. But for damn sure I want to get out of this cave system. It’s boring. I press my chin into the fur beneath me and gave a small huff. I’m so bored!

“So, where are we going?” I asked the woman. Might as well try to get a conversation going. Not like I have anything better to do.

“Firegard.”

“Firegard?” I turn my head to look at the back of the woman’s head. I’ve never heard of Fireguard before. Is it a new settlement on Jotunheim? From what I know, I never saw ‘Firegard’ on any maps before. It must be a new settlement. Maybe it’s the new Utgard since I tried to destroy it with the Bifrost.

“Home of the Fire Children.” She turns her head to look at me. A brow raised.

“Fire children?”

“No more questions.” She slaps the back of my thighs again and turns her head. I yelp out ‘Hey!’ the sting is more pronounced since I'm wearing little to no clothes and a fur poncho. What’s with her and slapping my thighs? It hurts and very annoying. Not to mention a bit childish for a grown woman.

“The names not ‘hey’, Loki.” Her voice is mockingly teasing. Like this is some game and she’s happy with the reaction.

“I know that! It’s—you know my name??” How...How did she know my name? I never told her. And the last time I tried it didn’t end well. So how? And does this mean...she does know who I am? Could she have been keeping that a secret? Who is this woman? But the most unnerving question is, what can she do?

“Of course. Almost everyone on Jotunheimen knows of you. Especially after what you did to Utgard.”

Well, she knew that. So, that’s a plus I guess. But when she mentioned Utgard, something strange started up inside me. My chest tightened, throat swallowed and mouth became very dry. I could feel my stomach turn as well. Like a storm beginning to strengthen. My voice even wavered as “Ah...Yeah…” left. What’s going on with me? Compose yourself Loki. Everything will be fine but relax and breathe.

“Tried to prove yourself worthy to someone?” Her voice is solemn but dead. And my composer crumbles.

My frame begins to shake immediately after her words fall silent. My bottom lip trembles as I suck in a shaky breath. Tears burn in the corners of my eyes. I try to hold them back. Even blink them away, but nothing stops them from falling. Sobs build and build in my chest. Trying to keep them in is difficult. And it hurts. It hurts so much. And I knew why. I could—no—would never be the son that Odin would be proud of. I would never be Thor’s equal. I would never have the throne of Asgard or Jotunheim. I was cheated of two thrones and a prince without a throne to claim is no prince at all. I couldn’t even rule Midgard. And to add salt to the wound, I been beaten by five mortals and my so-called brother. I’m a failure.

_Nothing but a failure._

“I’m sorry.”

The voice pulled me from the turmoil that is my thoughts. I’m standing in front of the woman. I don’t know when it happened, but she had pulled me off her shoulder and placed me on the ground. I compose myself as best I can, not caring about the fact that I’m a balling baby in front of a stranger. Blinking, I rub my teary eyes and notice that her arm stretched out before me. She’s offering something. I look down and see a waterskin. I look up to her and she nods. I take the skin and drink.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you to start crying.” Her voice is full of sincerity. I know she’s telling the truth.

Her expression is soft and I can see a hint of guilt. Great, I feel more shitty then what I was. I hand her the skin back and sigh. At least I’ve stopped crying. She pulls the waterskin under the poncho. Likely placing it back into its place. When she pulls her hand out, there’s something in it. It’s cylinder in shape and white. There appears to be a slim material holding it together. I tilt my head and eye the woman, curious at what she is offering me. Seems she knows the question I’m asking.

“It’s a frozen treat people in Firegard make. It’s coconut.” She explains in a mild perky tone.

I want to tell her ‘well, yeah it’s frozen all right. This planet is a frozen hell. So, of course, anything will freeze.’ but I keep my mouth shut. I nod and take the frozen treat from her. Now how do I open it? I look at her again and she smiles. “It’s held together by pure magic. It starts disappearing as you eat it.’ Well that’s interesting. I nod and take a small bite of the treat. It reminds me of Midgardian dessert called ice-cream. It’s creamy and soft. And it’s so good.

“Thank you.”

The woman nods and scoops me up. Well, I have a much better position for traveling now. Sucking on this ice-cream like treat, I start to calm down from my little episode. And the woman was right about the flavor. It’s coconut. I can even see small shreds of the nut sprinkled about. It’s so good too. Reminds me of high-quality Midgard ice-cream. And yes, I’ve had it before. If I’m going to rule a planet, I might as well try their cuisine. To help establish myself with the local environment. I must say, some Midgard foods I do fancy.

“Feel better?” when she asks, I’ve finished more than half of the sweet. I look up and nod. She smiles at this.

Now that I think about it, why is she being so nice? It’s strange. When we first met we were ready to kill each other it seems. And now we’re actually like two people who've known each other for years. It’s so weird. Finishing the rest of the sweet and sigh with content, I look at the darkness of the tunnel ahead. Now that this woman carries me bridal style, I can see where we’re going. Bored I lay my head against her shoulder and yawn. Why am I so tired now? My head feels foggy and all I want to do is sleep. I look up at the woman with hazy vision. Is...is she smiling?

A shiver runs up my spine. If she is smiling, then it doesn’t seem to be a nice one. It’s like she’s pleased and amused at the same time. Like someone who played a successful prank on someone. Or someone who fell into a trap without realizing it. Wait...did she? My eyes are closing fast and I can’t force them open. I’m beginning to drift off into sleep. No, bad! This could be bad!

Was I tricked?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up and confront's the woman for possibly tricking him. He wishes he didn't. And he learns her name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is being a pain in my butt.  
> Also, I have a Tumblr! It's dragon-stones  
> You can find the link on my profile. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome as also.

I woke up form an unknown duration of sleep. My head feels heavy and my body aches. Muscles stiff from not having been used in a while. Using stiff arms, I rub the blurriness out of my eyes. I still feel tired, even after with all the sleeping I've done. Why am I so tired? It’s likely from my low magic. It’s close to being completely depleted. And sleeping helps replenish it. That could be why I’m sleeping so much. I lean my head off the fur and a yawn leaves me again. I look up and see the woman. And rage fills my body faster than one of Thor’s lightning bolts. 

“You!” I snarled. How dare she trick me!” I wanted so badly to give her a piece of my mind. I’m holding back from slapping her for what she’s done. But I resist. I’m in no shape to win a fight, much less start one. 

“Hm?” She hums, her face stoic. But her tone's amused. Does this woman’s amusement know no bounds? “awake I see.”

“You tricked me!” Another snarl. My temper is rising and I’m trying to not yell. I am, but it’s difficult with this woman. Something about her gives that ‘I’m a bitch to be near and work with’ vibe. And it’s infuriating.

She looks down with a brow raised. Confusion is heavy on her face. “What?”

A growl comes up my throat, but I push it down. Though I’m angry, snapping may not help my case. I need to stay level headed as much as I can. “You tricked me! You acted all nice and whatnot, so I would lower my guard. Then you gave me something to eat that knocked me out!” 

“What nonsense are you babbling about?” 

I can feel myself seething. Does she think playing dumb will help her? “You know what I’m talking about. You tricked me!” My voice rises. Trying to hold my temper in is beginning to exhaust me. 

“I have not tricked you in the slightest.” She’s very confused. Almost perplexed by my outburst. Like she wasn’t expecting this. Then she hums. “I wonder if this is connected to all that babbling you did while sleeping.” 

“What do you mean?” My voice cracks. Babbling? What babbling? What is she talking about? 

“You were sleep talking that moment you drifted.” The woman said. All I can do is stare. What is she talking about? For what I know, I haven’t slept talk since I was a child. “Some very strange things came out of your mouth.”

Feeling my face heat up. Oh, Gods what did I say? Gulping I asked; “Like...what?”

“Well the one I remember was “Mommy I want a puppy.” and you said it in a very whiny voice too.” The woman looked at me and gave an amused smile. I remember saying that to my mother--no--Frigga when I was a child. I swallow a lump in my throat that had formed. Frigga...I miss her. Even if I don’t see Odin as my father, Frigga will always be my mother. My throat tightens a little. 

“Well, that isn’t embarrassing.” I whisper, feeling my cheeks heat. I want to cry, but holding it in as best as I can. Gods, what’s wrong with me? I have better control of my emotions than this. I know I do! 

She raises a brow and rubs my back. “You also said “Thor stop touching my books.” and “Thor if you insult me again, I’m turning your manhood into a woman’s.” Something tells me you don’t get along with Thor a lot.” Her voice is soft. 

Blinking, I nodded. “Uh...yeah, we fight a bit.” 

She nods. And I let myself lean into the rubbing. It’s soothing and helps distract me from memories that now dance around my head. Why is she still being nice? This doesn’t make sense. If she didn’t trick me, then she should be angry at me accusing her of so. But she’s not. Why? Is she this...nice? This kind-hearted? No, she may still be trying to trick me. I need to stay on guard. Looking at her I frown. Everything is so weird. But looking at her pretty face is making me sweat like a Midgardian sinner in church. Wait? I’m sweating!? But, I feel cold though...

“I’m sweating, but cold at the same time.” 

“I’ve noticed a while ago.” She states with a hum. “It seems you’re metabolizing the jerky and milk-cream differently than attended.” Her brow crisis in thought. 

“Milk-cream?” Tilting my head, I give her a strange look. The hell is milk-cream? 

“The sweet I gave you. It’s called milk-cream.” 

“Oh,” I mumbled. 

Being carried is boring. I have nothing to do and I’m not feeling sleepy. I can’t play tricks, due to what little magic I have is being used to heal my wounds. And why am I cold? I’m a Frost Giant, I shouldn’t be feeling cold. And yet I am. Something strange is going on with my body and I can’t put my finger on it. I pull my face into a pout. What’s going on with me? It seems like I’m losing control of my emotions and body temperature. 

“We’ll be outside soon. I suggest covering your head. If you want that is.” 

Her statement pulls me from my thoughts and I nod. This is great. I can feel the cold of the air in the cave. Once I’m outside with the wind, ice, snow, and whatever else the weather has to throw. Well, let’s say that I’m not going to be comfortable at all. Stupid icy-dead-wasteland of a planet, why must you be so cold? Why am I even here? But...now that I think about it, it’s this mortal cold. She’s never once complained about the cold. And this planet isn’t made to accommodate human psychology.

“Aren’t you cold?” I ask as I snuggle closer to the fur draped over her body. Now that I think about it, it’s so warm. And so is the fur poncho I’m wearing. It seems everything about this woman is warmth. Not that I’m complaining. 

“No. It’s one of the gifts that's given to us.” She muses, shifting to get a better hold on me. 

Gifts? She's gifted this...warmth? What gifted her this power? And there are more beings like her? This is so weird. I opened my mouth to ask her who had gifted her such a valuable ability. Especially on this frozen planet, but I felt the temperature of the cave drop sharply. I look and an opening is approaching us fast. I snuggle closer to the woman and try to bury myself within the warm furs. I have begun to shiver. 

“Let me do the talking. I don’t want us getting killed.” She snorts. “Well, you getting killed.” 

I wanted to ask ‘What’s that’s supposed to mean?!’. But the sudden feeling of the icy wind against any unsheltered skin stops the notion of the thought. Curling as best I can to maintain warmth, I lower my head so my chin is against the fur poncho covering my body. I press myself against the woman’s body as much as I can. Oh, Odin’s beard the wind and ice are brutal.

I do not know how long we’ve traveled in the wind and snow. I’m trying not to become a Frost Giant Popsicle. But it couldn't have been long. Cause I am being to feel the warmth. Not the fur from the woman’s but the air. It’s like we’ve stepped into a pocket of warm air on this cold planet. Feeling the air become toasty, I let out a sigh of relief leave my lips. Then I notice something else...the wind had stopped. I start to lift my head, but a sharp whisper hits my ears. 

“Keep your head down. You’re not out of the woods yet. You’re in the thick of it.” 

Oh, this can’t be good. So, taking the advice I keep my head down. Though my head is down, I can partly see that the snow is gone and the woman is walking up some steps it appears. If only I could lift my head. 

“Lady Flammesten! You’ve returned!” 

The sudden voice startled me and I nearly lift my head. Nearly. But I remember what the woman told me. So, I keep it down. Who is this new person? They sound young and female. And I guess the woman who’s carrying me is a lady. She must be the Lady of this place. A high ranking official without a doubt. To think, I have the Lady of this place carrying me. Now, that’s something I can get used too. Though I do like to walk on my own just fine. But I’m not complaining. 

“Indeed. Is my chamber ready?” Her voice is short and to the point. And very authoritative in tone, like she’s done this before.

“Yes. Should I get a guest-chamber ready?” The other being asks with a hint of curiosity. 

I’m guessing this other female may not have seen a Frost Giant before. Or one so small, such as myself. Why must I be so small? It’s annoying when someone finds out that I'm a disgusting monster and asks why I’m so small for one. And by Frost Giant standards...I’m just a weak little thing. Barely worth in battle, let alone the throne of Jotunheim. 

“No. He’ll be staying with me.” 

“Of course, M’lady.” The female leaves, the sounds of her shoes hitting the stone grow faint, then to nothing. 

“Thank you, Sophia.” The woman—Flammesten—mutters. 

We jolt into motion as she walks again. I don’t know where she’s heading and I try to lift my head to see. But a firm hand on the back of my neck squeezes. Guess it isn’t a good idea to look up. Am I supposed to keep my head down the whole time I’m here? I better not! That’ll leave one hel of a crick in my neck. So, all I can do for the moment is to look at the limited ground that I can see. It’s stone, grayish in color and smooth. Their must had sanded the stone somehow. But what gets me is that there's no snow covering the stone. Why? And it’s warm like a cozy blanket has been draped. I’ll ask about this place latter. I’m beginning to drift into sleep again. 

“M’Lady, you’ve returned a day sooner than expected.”

A man’s voice pulls me from my drifting. A servant? Why else would they be saying ‘M’Lady’ when they speak to her? How many servants does she have? From what I hear, she has two. At least two, I think. In truth, I’m too tired to listen—let alone think—at this moment. A yawn leaves my lips. I must have caught the attention of this male servant, cause he coughs. 

“Should I—”

“It is not necessary to get a chamber ready for him. He will stay in my chambers. You may leave.” Flammesten cut the man off. Though, I think the servant spluttered something and promptly left. 

I hear creaking and Flammesten seems to curse under her breath. Something about the hinges needing more oil. Or something close to that. Is the door wooden? It’s the only thing that makes me think that would need oil is door hinges. The woman steps into the room and I hear a click behind us. So, the room has a door. I yawn again and find myself on a bed of furs. I try to look around, but everything spins. Besides, I’m too tired to even worry about looking about if the place wasn’t spinning. 

“Be lucky that we had been greeted by Sophia and Mark. If it had been anyone else, you’ve most likely had been killed.” Flammesten grunts as she pulls the fur poncho off me, not that I resist or anything.

“Okay.” I nod the response as I curl up on the furs. I’m warm and see no need to cover myself. But, Flammesten but have seen how tired I am and she places a fur blanket over me. Though it is thin compared to the poncho I once wore. 

“Get some sleep. You look like the living dead, child.” 

She didn’t have to tell me twice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets woken up and needs a bath.  
> He also learns something interesting about Firegard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got a chap for this story out. Took me like forever it seems.

“Time to wake up.”

The voice is low, soft and feminine. It pulls me from my state of sleep. Blinking my eyes open, they're blinded by the light of the room. Why in the name of Asgard is the room so bright? And these furs are so warm, so comfortable,...so soft. I don’t want to wake up. Closing my eyes again, I bury my face into the pillow-like abject and curl into myself. 

“Five more minutes.” I slurred, pulling the fur blanket over my head. Why can’t I be left to sleep? 

“You have to wake up now and bathe.” The voice said again. “Supper is in a few hours and Lady Flammesten wants you presentable.” 

Lady Flammesten? Who’s she? Oh, wait...the woman that carried me. Grumbling I remove the blanket and lift myself into a sitting posture. 

“Alright, alright. I’m getting up.” I huffed, rubbing my eyes. 

Now that I got a view of this woman, I can see that she's quite young. Full lips that are red. Lipstick I presume. Soft blue eyes and thin eyebrows. Short curly light brown hair. Much lighter than Flammesten’s dark brown hair. One can tell that one is on the light side of the spectrum and the other, on the darker. This woman wears a solid choker out of gold. Or a metal of gold color.

“Lady Flammesten said you can use her private bath.” The woman points to a door in the right corner of the room. “It’s over there.” 

I noticed that on her wrists are long cuffs or wrist guards. They go up, below her elbows. At this moment I ‘m not too sure if this woman can fight or not. But those...items seem to be made of gold, or a metal that’s colored like gold. I also notice her shirt. It’s a red v-neck with gold or yellow-colored string that’s tied into a blow. There’s a strange pattern of stitching. There are two lines, one on each side and over both her breast areas. Then it curls downward and joins together at the end of the shirt. I think I do see a metal thing around her waist. A large piece of jewelry? I’m not sure what it is, but there’s cloth under it. It appears this woman is wearing a dress. Or a shirt and skirt with a large piece of jewelry covering both ends of the shirt and skirt. But I’ll ask about that later. 

“Thank you.” I manage to say as the woman ushered me to my feet. Guess dinner is close. And...I could use a bath as well. 

The woman nods as she opens the wooden door. “I’ll bring you some fresh clothes.” 

And with that, she leaves. She must be in a hurry if she didn’t stay long enough for me to ask her for her name. Or for her to tell me. Sighing, I stepped into the room and close the door. I look around and it looks like a regular bath on Jotunheim. A large build in shelf with various personal hygiene products and sponges. 

“Looks like any other bath on Jotunheim.” Shrugging, I strip off my clothes and bandages. I wince as some of my wounds reopen. 

I look over the wounds on my arms and see that small ones have healed. But large ones are still healing. Some are even oozing a bit of blood. Grimacing, I shake my head and drop my arm. What was I expecting? To have my wounds fully healed with so little magic I have left? Shaking the thoughts from my head, I step into the bathwater. I lean against the edge of the small pool and let the water soothe my sore and aching body. 

“Waters warm. That’s nice.” I mumble. I move to the shelf and look at what there is. 

Shampoo, conditioner, soap, and several sponges from the seas of this planet. And...a razor? What’s a razor doing on Jotunheim? Picking the razor up, I title my head as I look at it. It’s a brand on Midgard? Did this woman, Flammesten visit Midgard? The blades seem to be fresh. Or it’s not used much. I place the razor back on the shelf and collect shampoo, conditioner, soap, and a sponge. I’ll ask about the razor later. 

Once I find an edge that I can hoist myself up, I lather the sponge up with soap and start to wash my body. The soap has a crisp scent to it, like mint or spearmint. I liked the smell and hummed in a pleased tone. Once lathered in soap, I place myself back into the water to rinse off. Taking a deep breath I dunk my head under the water. Pulling myself out of the water, I sit on the edge and take a breather. With my body weak and my magic low, even holding my breath is putting a strain on my body. 

Next to wash is my hair. It’s oily, grease, and feels gross. It’s such a mood downer. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo, I squeeze some into my open palm. Placing the bottle down and lathering, I begin to scrub the shampoo in. Once all soapy and a few minutes of scrubbing, I take a breath and plunge myself into the water again. After repeating my dunking a few times, I get all the soap out of my hair. A knock on the door catches my attention. 

“Enter.” 

The door opens and the woman from before enters. She’s holding something in her arms. It appears to be a few towels and some clothes. I swim to the edge near the woman, cross my arms and relax. She places the clean clothes on a small stool and picks up the dirty ones that I’ve discarded. She even picked up the filthy bandages as well.

“Some fresh clothes. I’ll take the dirty ones to be cleaned.” She said, looking at me with a soft smile. 

I nodded and she blinked at me for a moment. She then came close and reached a handout. I opened my mouth to say something, but her hand landed on one of my arms. I notice that she’s warm. And I can’t help but sigh at the warmth. She pulls my arm up and examines it. I can tell by her expression that she’s studying me. She nods and mumbles something under her breath. I couldn’t tell what she said, but I did make out the word ‘bandages’ from her. 

“Lady Flammesten will return shortly.” She muses as she puts my arm down. 

I blink and title my head, confused. “Where did she go?” 

“Lady Flammesten had been requested to report about her hunting trip.” The woman answered, standing up and heading to the door. 

“A hunting trip?” I asked, leaning up from my relaxed posture. 

“Yes.” She said with a nod. Another soft smile on her lips. “Now, I’ll leave you to bathe.” 

And with that, she left. I finished my bath. I placed the items I used back to their spots and got out of the water. Shaking some water off and ringing some from my hair, I grab a towel and begin to dry off. Once dry, I dress in the clothes the woman brought to me. The clothes are a light green t-shirt and grey shorts. Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my head, I walk to the middle of Flammesten’s room.

“I’m sore all over,” I mumbled as I sit on the edge of the bed. “No bandages?”

“Fresh ones are being brought.”

The voice startled me and I almost slide off the bed. I look around and found Flammesten sitting in a chair Her clothes were...a bit revealing. Her shirt is covering her breasts and a few of her sides. There’s a large circular opening on her chest. There are gold beads around her neck and between her breasts, her midriff exposed. Her arms have the same metal cuffs that the other woman had. Her skirt has two long and large slits, making it look like her shirt is made of two pieces of fabric. She wears a strange gold color jewelry on her hips. Her shoes are red with gold on them. And red, her entire outfit is red. 

“Okay,” I said, trying not to eye her outfit too much. “So...how was your hunting trip?” 

“It was a bust.” Flammesten shrugged, bored. 

I pick at my left hand and swallow the awkward lump in my throat. “A bit more...context please?” 

“I was hunting for meat. One of those Jotunheim beasts had been spotted nearby. And it is the season for hunting." Flammesten explained like she's talking about the weather. “It was spotted within Firegard’s hunting boundary, so it was free game. I had its insight, but my bowstring broke.”

“I see.” Nodding at what she said, I didn’t ask farther. My stomach is preoccupying my mind with its tightness of hunger. 

“Lord Father and Lady Mother wanted to know why I brought a Jotun here,” Flammesten said, making my title in confusion. 

“Lord Father and Lady Mother?” I ask, a brow-raising. 

“The a…. ’King’ and ‘Queen’ of Firegard.” The tone of Flammesten’s voice is unsure. Like the words, King and Queen are unfamiliar with her. 

Sighing and biting my bottom lip for a moment I look at her. “Why did you bring me here?” Why did she? 

“I sensed something...special about you.” She smiles as I gaped at her. 

“Special?” My voice is full of surprise, confusion and...something else that I can’t put my finger on. But, Flammesten does chuckle. But the sound of a knock at the door interrupts us. 

“Enter.” Flammesten calls in an authoritative voice. 

The door opens and the woman from earlier enters with something in her arms again. A blanket? Why would she bring a blanket? Flammesten stands from her chair and walks over to the woman. She then takes what the woman is holding and they nod. The woman then leaves. But not before saying dinner has been delayed due to an issue in the kitchens. This seems to annoy Flammesten since she rolls her eyes and shakes her head. 

“Of course there’s an issue in the kitchens again.” She sighs, setting the blanket thing on a stand. She opens it and there’s bandages and a small jar of something. “Okay, let’s get you patched up.” 

I nod and watch Flammesten take a jar and take the lid off. She brings it close and dips a finger into it. When she pulls her finger out, it’s covered in a white-ish cream. It must be an ointment of some kind. She sets the jar down and motions of my arm. I stick my arm out and she starts applying the cream. 

“This will help keep your wounds from becoming infected.” She says well giving my wounds an even coat of this cream. “It also helps fight present infects if there are any.” 

Nodding, I let the woman work. Once my wounds are covered in this cream, she whips her finger on the towel. On closer inspection, it was a towel and not a blanket. She grabs a roll of bandages and starts wrapping my arm up. Once my arm is done, she starts the process on the other. After some time, both my arms and legs have been treated. My stomach growls and I can feel my cheeks heating. Why does my body have to make this awkward? Flammesten chuckles though. 

“After dinner, I may take you down to the stables,” Flammesten tells me as she puts the medical supplies away. “If you’re feeling up to it, that is.” 

“I should be fine once I get something to eat,” I respond. I wouldn’t mind seeing Firegard and what it has to offer. If I’m going to be stuck here, might as well see the sights. 

“Nice to hear,” Flammesten said as she stood up and stretched her hand out. I take it and she pulls me to my feet. 

“Hey, that woman that came in.” Flammesten titles her head and blinks. “Who is she?” 

“She’s Mikayla. She is the youngest of the quadruplets.” She answers amused. My face has to be funny. Cause I’m very stocked. 

Quadruplets? 

There’s a set of quadruplets here in Firegard. And I meet the youngest. 

What more surprises does this place have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested what Flammesten and Mikayla look like, here's a DA stash link.  
> [stash link](https://sta.sh/2100g32zqrae)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for dinner and Loki gets dragged to the stables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an easy chapter to complete, surprisingly.

“This is a big dining hall.”

I gaze at the dining hall the Flammesten had to lead me too. It’s large and the walls painted in lavish golds, reds, and blues. Looking up, there’s a mural of a dragon. It’s body red, wings outstretched in flight, and eyes glittering like gold. It’s a beautiful painting.

“Aye, it is.”

Her voice draws me from my staring. I look away in slight embarrassment, my cheeks heating. An amused snort leaves her and I can feel her gaze on me. She taps my shoulder and I follow her to the long dining table. This table is large but not as large enough for normal size Frost Giants. The table is of stone but looks every smooth. Flammesten leads me to a chair and I sit. She then next to me, close to the head of the table. The table's packed with different meats, bread, cheeses, fruits, vegetables, rice, and gains. Some of the foods look like they would easily be found on Midgard. And the smell is heavenly.

To my other side is another woman. She’s much darker than the women I’ve seen since coming here. But what caught my attention is her pale blue hair. Her bangs are wavy, much like Flammesten’s hair. But the rest of her hair is in these two long braids like structures. Both wrapped in deep purple ribbon. She has three gold bands on her biceps. As well as those gold guard like cuffs. Her shirt reminds me of the kind that's used in martial arts. And it’s red. She wears a gold ribbon that is tired into a knot with three stands below it. I notice her blue eyes staring at my and I advert my gaze. I hear a chuckle and see Flammesten with an amused smirk. All their clothes are red. It seems red is a staple color for them.

“So...nothing here is going to cause me...strange side effects,” I asked in a worried tone. I do not want a repeat of last time.

“The foods are cooked like how most Frost Giants cook. So, it should be safe.” Flammesten answered. “Though, do tell me if you start to fall off.”

“Noted,” I respond.

The feast is in full swing. Men, women and children alike were feasting to their heart's content. It reminds much of Asgard. I place my dinner roll back on the plate as the thought of Asgard feasts enters my mind. Thor, Sif, and the Warrior Three laughing like drunken oafs. The blonde thunderer wooing ladies, while the Warrior Three make beats on how many Thor would bed. Men telling stories about their adventures and hunts. Women gossiping over the latest drama or something. All these left a sour taste in my mouth and my stomach flipped. I felt a hand on my back and I look up. The dark-skinned woman had a comforting smile and pointed to a few things on the table.

“I suggest trying Colby Jack Cheese with some roast beef. Add a bit of the cherry sauce as well.” the woman whispered to me.

I nodded and tried her suggestion. The roast beef is seasoned and delicious on its own. But with the cheese begins to melt on it and the sauce giving a bit of sweetness, it’s very good. Of course, I used the dinner roll as a makeshift bun. It seems that the small sandwich had put a small step back into my appetite. Soon, I filled my plate up with various meats, grains, and cheeses. The woman smiles as she counties to eat her fill.

“I heard you’re hunt didn’t go too well, Lady Flammesten.” A woman who sat across me asked.

She has purple hair that is shoulder length. Her blue eyes are large and bright. A smile is firmly planted on her face and a goblet of drink in her hand. Her skin is darker but then the pale ones. But not as dark as the woman next to me.

“Aye, that is correct,” Flammesten said as she takes a bite of a dinner roll. Once finished, she said, “My bowstring broke.”

The woman nodded. “I said that Jotun should have taken another look before saying that the string was fine.” The woman put her cup down and leaned over the table, wiggling her pointer finger. “I told him that the string didn’t seem strong enough. But, he said it was fine. And his buddy was the one who restrung the bow.”

“We get it, Nova.” Mikayla sighed as she rolled her eyes.

“I’ll see to it that these Jotuns are talked to about this.” A man far from my sigh had said. I hear the sound of a chair moving.

“There’s no need. Now, the weather is not favorable for travel.” Flammesten said and I heard the chair move again.

“Aye, the Lady is right.” The man said and many people nodded.

“It seems winter will be brutal this year.” The dark skin women mused.

“Like every year.” Nova nodded, sipping at her goblet.

Everyone had gone back to eating and I seemed to be in a better mood than earlier. I had some duck on my plate and the sauce was that sweet cherry, it’s very delicious. I had grabbed some bread and taken a bite. It’s sweet, like doughnuts from Midgard. But it's not. I sip my drink, wine and bite again on the bread. I chew and swallow what’s in my mouth and glance at Flammesten. I want to ask her why some of the food seem to be from Midgard. But, I can’t bring myself to open my mouth.

“Lady Flammesten, if I may know, where did you find the Jotun? We rarely encounter any in our neck of the woods.” A woman next to Mikayla. The whole room had gone silent.

Her hair is the same color as Mikayla’s. Her bangs are short and wavy. Most of her hair is parted into two large parts that are tied with hair ties. Both bunches are over her shoulders. Her eyes are blue and lips pressed into a thin line. She has a very authoritative manner about herself. Like a general of an army. A very non-sense aura is around her as she spoke. She wears a band of gold on her neck and biceps. She has the same gold guard cuffs as many of the people here. Under her cuffs, red gloves. It’s fingerless and wraps around her thumb. Her shirt is a red sleeveless T with a gold ring in the middle.

“I found him in Eldflæði cave system. I couldn’t leave him, due to his injuries. He wouldn’t have survived.” Flammesten said, patting me on the head.

The woman nodded. “I see. Does he speak?”

I blink, suddenly on the spot. I can speak whenever on the spot, In fact, I relish in the attention. But, for some reason, I didn’t want to open my mouth. I felt...nervous. Like saying something could get me into trouble. I look at Flammesten and she nods. This helps calm my nerves.

“I do.” My voice is small.

She nods again. “Your name?” Her voice is soft and kind.

“Loki...Loki Laufeyson.” I gulp, my throat dry as a desert. “Your's?”

“Piper.” The woman says with the smallest of smiles on her lips.

“Laufey’s boy, huh?” The woman next to Piper piped up. “Royalty.”

A shiver ran up my spine. Something about this woman was off to me. The last word she said, ‘Royalty’ purred. A small amount of her tongue darted out to lick her lips. I can feel myself cringing inwardly. This woman had blue eyes and red full lips. Her hair is neck length. A gold band around her neck, Like Piper's. Her shirt is a red, sleeveless belly. And it’s a low circular cut. The bottom of her shirt has a white belt with a large gold bead in the middle. Two smaller beads were on the right and left of the larger one. She has the same style of guard as Piper as well.

“It’s...complicated.” I blurt out. “My ah...family.”

Piper must have noticed the tone of my voice and my posture. Cause she leans into the other woman's ear and whispers something. Whatever it is, the woman goes stiff and glares at Piper. Mikayla looks annoyed and picks up a piece of the doughnut-like bread I like.

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.” Flammesten’s voice cuts in.

I nod and lean into the chair. I stare at my plate. Honestly, I don’t feel hungry anymore, I want to leave the table and this awkward situation. I’m not comfortable at all.

As if sensing my discomfort, Mikayla pipes up. “He seems to like Mona’s fried bread.”

“I do,” I said picking up a piece. Even with the discomfort, I love this bread. It’s sweet and good.

“Everyone does.” Flammesten chuckles. “It’s something everyone likes and demands.”

Many heads nod and some laugh. One person said they had eaten fifty pieces once. But, another contributed them, saying them only had twelve and to stop lying. Many drunken laughs filled the room. Even Flammesten chuckled a little. I couldn’t help but snort in amusement. I relaxed and popped a few grapes into my mouth. Soon everything calmed and people were eating like earlier never happened. Though the woman next to Piper still glared at her. Though Piper didn’t seem to care.

“So, you up to going to the stables?” Flammesten asks, standing from her chair.

The feast had ended some time ago. Many had drunk until passing out. Some not so drunks are piling food on plates and taking them to their chambers. Flammesten had Mikayla take some plates to her chamber for me. Saying that it’s in case if I’m still hungry. The woman did put quite a bit of the fried bread onto a plate and winked at me. If I wasn’t full as I am, I’d devour that plate before it even reached Flammesten’s room.

“Sure,” I said, falling her in standing.

“Tell, Ykes I said hi,” Mikayla calls, from the far end of the table.

“Well, do,” Flammesten calls back, then turns to me. “Let’s go.”

We walk from the dining hall to an exit from the left side. Through the exit, we made our way through a large hall. It’s painted with the same colors as the dining hall. And there’s a large red dragon on the ceiling as well. But this time, it’s standing on the edge of a rocky cliff with trees and whatnot at the bottom. Once outside, my breath caught in my throat. Firegard is beautiful. Wooden buildings covered in red, gold, and blue. And the stones are visible. No snow whatsoever. I look up at the sky and see that it is indeed snowing. There must be magic at work here.

“You can admire Firegard later.” Flammesten nudges me, amused written on her face. “The stables are this way.”

I follow as Flammesten leads the way. But I can’t help but look around. Firegard seems to be placed on the side of a rocky cliff. That explains why her chamber and dining hall were in stone. And I suspect that the stables are carved into the stone as well. But what I do not understand is why are there wooden buildings? It’s rare to find wood in Jotunheim, due to the cold. So, wood is a precious material. Firegard must be wealthy to have many buildings made of wood. Even if these buildings are elaborate doorways, this place still has to be wealthy to afford wood.

Flammesten takes me to a building near the long stone steps that lead to the dining hall. Over the door of this building, ‘Stables’ written in Icelandic. We enter and a young man is putting a shovel back with other equipment. He looks up and nods. Flammesten nods back. Then the man’s brown eyes land on me.

“Well, well, a Jotun.” He says with much interest. “Haven’t seen one in years. Hardly get any coming to Firegard.”

“He’s staying until his wounds heal. After that, he can leave at his desire.” Flammesten told the man. And the man nods.

“Well, I hope he stays for a while though. Firegard a nice place.” The man side glances me and raises a brow in a teasing manner. “A warm place.”

Flammesten rolls her eyes and bops the man on his head. “Get back to work, before your old man comes.” There’s a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Flammesten nudges my shoulder and we had into the actual stables. Behind us, we can hear the man laughs. He seems to a chirpy fellow. The nine realms need more beings like him. Once inside, I noticed that the stables are very large. Strange, they seem almost a bit too large for a common beast of Jotunheim. I look at Flammesten and she has a smile on her face.

“Take a look.”

So, I do. I can barely keep myself up and have to lean on the wooden door to the stable. My hands gripping the bars tightly that my knuckles turn white. These stable didn’t have common riding beasts in them. No, they didn’t. They had something even more fantastic. More amazing. And I’m nose to nose with it.

These stables had…

_Dragons_


End file.
